


things you said that i wish you hadn't

by greedlings



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Final Regrets, Final Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedlings/pseuds/greedlings
Summary: Naomi didn't want to look back on her life as she was dying; the past was past, and it wasn't a maluable substance. A certain character from her past changed that last minute.





	things you said that i wish you hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> i never really considered this as a ship until i wrote this?? and now i lowkey ship it

Naomi was always leary of the presumption that your life flashed before your eyes before you died. It seemed highly unreasonable; how could nearly twenty-eight years of her life re-run in less than three seconds? Although she supposed that idea of your life flashing before your eyes was not unlike dreams, but they were very different in the same breath.

 

However, Naomi supposed, it all depended on how long you were dying. Someone with cancer, for example, would have a lot longer to recap their life before their death, whereas someone killed in a car crash may have a mere second at most. 

 

Either way, Naomi decided, her life wasn't really something to look back on. After all, the future had always seemed more appealing. 

 

She realized that the opposite was true when she was walking up the stairs to her death.

 

 _I can't believe Light was Kira this entire time_ , she fumed, _I trusted him. I can’t believe I_ trusted _him!_

 

She struggled again against her body, to no avail. “Goddamn Kira!” she muttered through gritted teeth.

 

But there was no way out- Naomi knew this already. Somehow, Kira got into the heads of his victims and manipulated them. Somehow, Kira was able to force people to die.

 

Somehow, he had killed Raye.

 

At the thought of her fiancé, Naomi felt her mood shift; her anger dissipated into a feeling of emptiness. Some of her fondest memories were of her time with Raye; from working on cases together to spending time by themselves, it was always enjoyable if he was there.

 

The weeks since Raye’s death had taken a toll on Naomi, both physically and emotionally: her eyes were sunken in and as dark as the night sky, but there were no more stars shining in her irises; her hair was unkempt, and she couldn’t remember the last time she showered; her personality had even changed, as if wrath has stripped her of everything but crippling loneliness and forced himself into her heart.

 

Naomi found, however, that Raye wasn’t the thing on her mind as she was approaching her death.

 

The only thing really on Naomi’s mind was her favourite case. Even in her final moments, her mind was filled with her FBI work; she chided herself for still thinking of work, but in the same breath, she couldn’t help but look back on that time with some bittersweet enjoyment. She always thought that it was the buzz of excitement of the case that she missed, or even the feeling of being involved in something so _important_. But never did she think that it was, in fact, Beyond Birthday that she missed more than anything.

 

Something about Beyond was… charming, Naomi decided.

 

She chided herself at the thought; Beyond did awful, unforgivable things. He was vile, and ruthless, and untrustworthy, like a rattlesnake lurking in the grass.

 

A part of Naomi felt almost sorry for him, though. He had lived his life as an orphan, forced to be better, smarter, _ideal_. He was never the best, however, always second, never enough. When he got the chance, however…

 

Naomi didn’t want to think about that.

 

Instead, she forced herself to think of the case itself. Beyond played a game so masterfully planned that she could find no flaws, not even after the months of contemplation. To create a plan so immaculate must have been challenging.

 

Then again, Beyond _was_ a genius.

 

Naomi found herself wishing that Beyond was there with her; maybe he could help her avoid her approaching death.

 

She could see it now: just up the stairs was a rope, neatly tied into a noose, hanging from a rafter. It swayed gently in the breeze, almost calmly. Naomi wished that there was another way for her to go, but she could see Light’s- no, she could see _Kira’s_ plan unraveling before her.

 

Her heart rate increased as she reached the lonely chair at the top of the stairwell.

 

As her body took the step up onto the chair, she couldn’t help but think about Beyond once again.

 

She placed the rope around her neck.

 

Her feelings for Beyond, she realized, may have been something close to love, had he not been a murderer.

 

Her feet left the chair.

 

Perhaps Naomi would have befriended Beyond in another life. Perhaps Beyond would have a better, more proper childhood, or even feel like he wasn;t only second-best.

 

But there were too many perhapses, and not enough time.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng this is,, so sad... i go from pure cloud-worthy fluff to heartwrenching angst in 0.002 seconds lol
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
